


Thru the Eye of a Needle

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Raccooninnit, Swearing, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), but i only know how to cross stitch, i would love to know how to sew, its a singer sewing machine, not beta we die like men, singer sewing machine back then outlives you, tommy sews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Tommy can use a SEWING MACHINE????!!!*based on the series of Tumblr posts that I re-blogged from @soot-spots
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 636





	Thru the Eye of a Needle

**Author's Note:**

> Author did not mean to step on any lines
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> And Leave KUDOS & COMMENTS

The first time Dream found the proof of Tommy’s skills was when he was peeking at the young man inside the van that held the potion brewers they stole. There’s a piece of loud clacking machinery that is ringing inside the vehicle, and it’s not of potion brewing. The admin approaches the van following the rhythmic sounds of familiar clacking with his right hand, Sapnap. Behind his mask, Dream gazes on Tommy, pushing blue cloth under the needle, his feet following a beat as he swung the wheel on the side to start another round of whatever the chaotic young member of the world is doing.

“He’s fucking…sewing?” Sapnap tips his head sideward, the boy that is so loud and brash on his actions have a hobby that doesn’t seem so destructive?

“Seems so,” Dream frowns behind his porcelain mask, “Maybe you can ask him to fix your shirts next time, Sap,” Dream teases, pulling the man away from the van before the both of them get caught where they are not supposed to be, not that it matters to Dream, he should be owning the whole place as he is the admin.

* * *

“Hey, Toms,” Wilbur entered the van, the wall on the back now displaying three sets of revolutionary uniforms, thank goodness that Tubbo kept a good amount of dye, and Wilbur knew at least how to dye clothes. The blue garbs may be simple, but they are impressive in quality, its a good thing they managed to nab a singer sewing machine that is an antique, these kinds are the ones that tend to last more than a number of lifetimes, they just had to scrub away the rust, paint it then oil it and the sturdy machine is ready to be rocked and produce clothing.

“Yours is done since I already know your measurements, Tubbo’s and Thunder’s also, I’m now sewing Nihachu’s then I will probably finish Fundy’s tomorrow, since his measurements are as fucked as Techno’s,” Tommy’s grumbles are muffled by the clacking and whirring of the machine, he’s not one to use electric as he’s used to the stepping on the swing below, and the electric ones need a somewhere to be plugged in, this thing is just heavy.

Wilbur looks at his brother affectionately, Tommy learned all this by just watching Phil, then getting more research about it, they wouldn’t have thought a simple hobby like this would fit with Tommy, but the lad made it do, making them hunt for the machine and pestering Techno to stop ruining his gown every once in a while, may it be by mud and dirt or the slash and burns from duels. He remembers the time they met with Grain who’s apparently a known tailor, the guy was nice, giving even more helpful tips to Tommy.

He remembers the chaos that ensued in their private world when Techno just finished dueling with Dream and came back with his gown and cape in tatters and splatters of blood.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD TO WASH BLOOD OFF OF SILK?!!!” Tommy thundered, ripping out the torn garb away from the piglin hybrid, “AND IT’S TORN TOO!!! FUCKING!…”, the boy’s groan might as well be heard in XLife and Legacy, and the two worlds are far from theirs, “FUCK THIS SHIT!”, Tommy throws Techno a simple grey shirt and their father’s black kimono, “Go fucking buy your materials, I’m making you a new one since this is unsalvageable!” Tommy basically growled, and Wilbur swears he can almost hear Techno whimper.

The twin pair of Wilbur and Techno popped out of the world to find the fabric they needed.

* * *

A storm of familiar platform boots came to Tommy, the shades of Eret is enough for the young man to groan in annoyance.

“What?” his question short and crisp, Eret hugs a paper bag, crinkling with a brush,

“I need help, with clothes,” Eret replies, “I know, I did bad, but I need formal wear,” his glowing eyes shone behind the shades, Tommy rolled his eyes,

“Hand me it,” Tommy gestures at the bag, the king gives it to him, and Tommy opens it then gasps,

“Wow! This shit’s the good crap,”, red silk and cotton, some threads of gold and silver, this is heavens better than what he used for Techno, not that _that_ can compare to this, Techno’s all about fighting so cheaper clothing will be better for him, while Eret will be actually staying in a castle-like some kind of Heaven’s Mandate or Chosen Kings that makes his head hurt with complexity.

“I’ll take it, be right back maybe next week or two,” Tommy turns back to the van, his chest a bit heavy because of how precious the materials he hold on to.

* * *

Techno almost couldn’t hide the cringe when he sees Tommy racooning his life under his retirement home, his clothes torn which is a very big red flag for anyone in the Sleepy Family, because Tommy _never_ wears torn clothes, except for that time he mistook his costume in the MCC with the suit he made for Minx’ wedding. There’s a stack of spider string on the boy’s left hand, the piglin sighs, taking something out of his ender chest, a mini sewing kit, he can never use it, but sometimes it is nice to have things like this ready and packed.

“There are needles and scissors there,” he gave the kit to his brother, gingerly taking those tiny sharp things and started to sew,

“Shall we get that machine of yours off of L’manberg?” Techno asks, watching his brother rhythmically insert a needle and pull a thread to fix his clothes, Tommy nods,

“Yeah, and I gotta fix those coats of yours, Phil’s sewing has gone abysmal, to be frank,” Tommy replies, Techno doesn’t declare this, but he’s missing the taps of the singer whenever Tommy rocks on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR TO GODS SINGER SEWING MACHINE WILL OUTLIVE YOU  
> BECAUSE THE SEWING MACHINE HERE WAS MADE AND BOUGHT IN 1958 AND ITS MY MOM WHO HAD THE NERVE TO CROAK FIRST
> 
> rant over
> 
> hope you like it
> 
> let the author live with dark humor


End file.
